An image forming apparatus forms an image in a print medium on the basis of print data. The image forming apparatus forms a toner image in the print medium, and fixes the toner image by a highly-heated fixing device (fixing roller) to form an image in a paper sheet.
In a case where the printing is not performed for a predetermined time, the image forming apparatus transitions to a power saving mode without heating the fixing device in order to suppress power consuming during standby. In a case where a user approaches, or a case where a signal necessary for the printing is input, the image forming apparatus releases the power saving mode, and starts heating the fixing device.
However, it takes a time until the fixing device is heated equal to or more than a temperature (predetermined temperature) in order to fix the toner. Therefore, there is a possibility that it takes a time until the printing is actually performed after the user operates the image forming apparatus.